I will change for you
by ScrawledInk
Summary: Eli hates all the sexual flirtation that he gets from a certain Blue eyed girl when he moves to degrassi. ELI/CLARE! A bit of Ally/Clare friendship and some ADAM! We all love some ADAM! Rated T for sexual situations and Laungauge
1. Chapter 1

**Eli's POV**

God this school is going to SUCK big time. I mean really, of all of the things I have heard about Degrassi, almost every sentence had SLUTS AND SEX in them. God I hate girls who wear a ton of makeup all over their faces and wear slutty clothes.

I walked into the huge school of craziness and what do I see already? Some blonde cheerleader making out with this guy in the corner! God there needs to be a PDA police here. Then right when I get to my locker there is some girl right next to me wearing a shirt that is cut half-way down her stomach and her jeans are so low you can see her underwear! Then just as I was putting in my combination, I hear some guy and his girlfriend talking…

"Hey… I need to talk to you…" The girl said to her boyfriend.

"What is it baby?" The guy asks.

"I'm pregnant! I don't even know how it happened…Maybe it's like god just put it there…" WOW. This girl must be REALLY stupid…

"Oh. BABY that's horrible! Want to know how to get rid of that baby?" The guy asks then the girl nods her head. "MORE sex honey…" then they started making out… this is going to be a long year, I won't be able to see all of this each day and not gag.

I walked to my first period Class which was health… great I can just imagine what's in store for me here…

There it was right in front of me. No teacher apparently means that it's make out time on top of the desk because everyone in the room seemed to be doing that. I can't be in this class…I ran out of the room and went to the office to get my schedule changed. I'm NOT taking health with all of those idiots.

I got transferred to English instead. I walked to that class and went in. YES! NOBODY IS HAVING A LITTLE SCENE IN HERE!

The teacher told me to sit down anywhere. There was only one seat. Right in front of a, you guessed it, TOTAL SLUT! This girl was wearing a see through top, her skirt came all the way up to her ass and she had ripped up fish nets on with black high heels that tied all up her leg! She looked like a fucking STRIPPER!

"Clare, a word please…" the teacher said to someone in the class, and then I realized she was talking to that thing behind me… Then she called my name.

"Ok Eli, Clare and Ally are going to be your partners for our film assignment that's coming up next week." said to me and the two sluts I was standing next to.

**Clare's POV  
**

I whispered something to Ally as we walked back to her seat. "I bet I can get him to make out with me before you can!" I said into Allys ear. Ally and I had a thing. We see a new hot guy and make out with them. Whoever looses has to give the other person 300 dollars for a shopping spree at Victoria Secret.

I never used to be like this. But when JT died the school went into a crazy Sex affair and it has been like that ever since. I HATE what I have become. I HATE it so much it makes me burn myself. I poor boiling hot water over my skin and I SOMETIMES cut. Hardly at all anymore. I don't have Sex with anyone but I have to make out with people or else I will be an outcast and have NO friends. I don't want that. I want to fit in but all at the same time I don't… I can't even remember the last time I had a real relationship.

**OK EVERYONE! So I got this idea and I liked it so I wrote about it! Continue? Did it suck? Should I delete it? SHOULD I UPDATE SOON! LOL u tell me please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eli's POV**

I made it through the first day of school. It was HORRIBLE. I mean when I moved here to this little town of Toronto I didn't think that this much mayhem could even go on throughout the whole place, let alone the one little SCHOOL!

I walked into my second day and I hesitated to my first class. It was of course English with those two sluts… I walk in and I'm immediately greeted by Clare. She came up to me and wrapped an arm around my neck.

"So, instead of working in the project today maybe we should get to know each other a little? What do you say cutie?" She asked me. Yuck, get off me slut! That's what I wanted to shout into her face but when I looked up at her something wasn't right. I saw her beautiful big blue eyes and they didn't seem like they meant what they had just spoken. This girl looked tortured. Honestly it scared me a little.

"How about no…we haven't even heard the directions yet…" Then THANKGOD the teacher walks in.

"Ok Class lets all get into our groups for this assignment. Next week we will be using technology. I want you to come up with a love scene. One person in another group is going to write one for you and you will have to act it out with your group. Everyone please start writing today and write it as a two person scene. One person must film! GET STARTED!" She yelled to the class.

I got out a piece of paper when apparently it was Ally's turn to make a move on me. She sat on my lap…ON MY LAP! I pushed her off of me and got up and started to yell.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING! NOT FLIRTING! WHICH ISNT GOING TO WORK ON ME ANYWAYS SO GET THE HELL OFF AND LET'S GET STARTED!" I would have said the same thing to Clare if I hadn't seen the sadness in her first. Ally listened to me but then whispered something to Clare that I could hear clearly.

"Ok, Clare I know he is hot and we had a bet on him but he is all yours…Don't need a guy like that in my bed this Friday…" EWW she even thought it was going to go that far. When in reality I never would have even given her the time of day…

Clare and I started writing something random about a guy and a girl being in love while Ally just watched.

At the end of the period Clare and I handed in the assignment and got a paper from another group…Oh god I read the paper and this had a kiss scene in it. Which of course I being the only guy would have to participate in…

Ally read the paper next and started to speak…

"Ok, I am SO not doing this so I am filming. Clare you and Eli are the Actors!" She seemed excited? I decided to shrug it off… It was about time to go to the next period so as I was walking out the door I dropped my books. TO my surprise Clare helped me pick them up and didn't even hit on me! Which I thought was an actually good thing considering everyone else at this school is a crazy sexual psychopath…

I was coming up from the ground to grab the books I had dropped from Clare when I saw those beautiful eyes again.

"Here you go…see you around." She muttered walking away with Ally. Something about this girl was different from the rest and I really want to find out what.

**Clare's POV**

Oh my god…Eli is the first person who hasn't treated me like I was just a play toy that they could throw away after they were done with me. He is really different. I guess since he hasn't gone to this school for long he hasn't been affected by this idiotic sexual revolution the school has…I even heard that this girl slept with a teacher! If it weren't for my purity ring I would have probably been a non-virgin right now if Ally and the rest of the boys had anything to do with it. I hate this school. Or at least I did before Eli has entered my life. He just is so mysterious and when I was around him today I didn't feel the need to pretend to be someone I'm not. I felt like I could be the old Clare again.

"Clare! Clare! CLARE!" Ally was waving her hands in front of my face! Oh god how long had I been day dreaming?

"What…" I asked hesitantly…

"You were thinking about Eli weren't you? You like him! Oh Clare you know that nobody in this school ever has a relationship that lasts more than a day anymore…but I guess it's meant to be since you do have to kiss him in that skit were doing…" WHAT! Crap I forgot to read the paper! I was too busy looking at Eli's amazing smirk he had placed across his lips after he told off Ally.

"I didn't read the paper…ALLY! Why did you volunteer me to kiss him!" I yelled at her! She did that on purpose!

"Clare, don't freak out! And I can't kiss him… that would be weird after he just totally dissed me!" Ally said.

"Whatever…" I said as we continued to walk down the hallway to our next three periods then it was lunchtime. I didn't feel like sitting with Ally today. I didn't want to be in the café. With all the crazy. So I decided to sit outside. Is sat down by a tree alone. I pulled out a book and was about to read it when Eli walked over to me.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked. I shook my head and he sat down.

"So Clare, I don't mean to distract you from your book but why is this school so crazy?" He asked.

"Well, after JT York died everyone went crazy. The sexual revaluation started at Degrassi. I'm sorry about earlier in class. I just try my best to fit in but honestly I'm not like any of these other people here…" I said to him. Maybe Eli is just what this school needs to get back on track.

"Then may I ask what you are really like?" Oh god…Me?

"Ok, well honestly before all of this happened I never wore anything showy. Always wore just jean skirt leggings and some sort of a top with flats. I hardly wore any make up and I only had ever had one boyfriend but he ended breaking my heart, I was a good girl…never did anything wrong and I love to write…" I stopped at write because I didn't want him to know I liked fanficiton! I mean what if he thought I was a nerd or something…

"wow, you don't need to change for anyone Clare…also if your boyfriend dumped you he must have been blind because you have really pretty eyes…" he sounded nervous.

"thanks, so now may I ask who the real Eli is? Or at least learn a little more about his black obsession?" I said eyeing his all black attire.

"Well, I don't know I like to stand out and be different. I don't take other peoples crap and I drive a hearse. The reason being first of all it scares off all the right people, and when someone doesn't get scared off…it means they have some special quality…" He said. A HEARSE! Oh my god… that's so weird but Eli seems like a really decent human being.

"Cool." I said not knowing what else I could have said to someone who drives a hearse.

"So Clare, have you read the skit we have to perform yet?" He asked me. NO! All I know is it has kissing in it…

"No not really…" I said hesitantly.

"Ok well I'll give you a quick summary, so the names of the two characters are Penny and Mark. They cant be together because everyone including their parents think they are too different from each other. They go off one day into the woods to get away. Penny thinks Mark only likes her as a friend he kisses her to make her think other wise…" TO be honest I'm really nervous about kissing Eli. I mean I have kissed a lot of guys this year and had tons of make out sessions since this whole school went crazy but Eli, he treats me like a real person!

"We have to kiss…" I start to ask.

"It doesn't have to be real it can be a fake kiss…If you want." Ok then…

"Umm alright. Well I better get going, class will start soon anyways." I started to get up and was about to walk away when Eli started to say something.

"Wait, Clare do you want to practice after school for this? You could come back to my house and we could work on it?" YES YES YES! I mean sure…

"Sure, what time?" I ask.

"I'll meet you by your locker at the end of the day. You can just ride home with me. See you later." Eli said walking away. I stood there not knowing what to say. I was riding in a hearse to the guys house that I thought I was only using for a bet with Ally that I think I might actually like!

This is going to be interesting…

**OK THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 2! Ok so I didn't get many reviews for this story which makes me feel like it isn't that good…. BUT I like it so I'm going to continue writing it anyways! It might go to about 10-20 chapters. Probably not as much as 20 if I can't write anymore. **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Please review! I will leave everyone who reviews this chapter a shoutout and If you have any stories of yours you want me to read I will read them! And I will leave a lovly review for you to! **

**BYEEE **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so before I begin this chapter I said I would give a shout out to anyone who reviews chapter 2! If u aren't here and u left a review it might be because u left an anonymous one.**

**SO thank you Eclare4life, SDKLSDGH, krissylol, Eclare4ever123, wishesonairplanes10, Eclarelover1820, LovinMunro95!**

**THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH NOW LETS BEGIN!**

**Eli's POV**

It was the last period of the day and I was only 5 minutes away from going to get Clare from her locker. I know at first I thought she was just another slut but she is really something special. Clare is honestly really pretty! But she is hiding behind all of that makeup and slutty clothing. If she wants to be herself again, I think I can help her with that…

"Hey Clare, ready to go?" I ask her as she stands by her locker looking pretty amazing.

"Sure, so your house?" She asks even though I already told her that earlier.

"Yes but first we are going to your house and you are going to change into the clothes you used to wear. You don't have be someone you're not around me Clare." I said to her and her eyes lit up. She seemed very happy!

"Ok! My house is the street right across from the schools road." She pointed out.

"Aright then let's get going!" I said and I grabbed her hand. She seemed kind of nervous but I didn't let go. I led her out to Morty.

When we got in Clare looked really scared to be in a place where people were carried off while there dead.

"Clare, its ok this hasn't been used in years." I said reassuring her that everything was going to be ok.

"Oh, ok…" We arrived at her house and I hopped out of Morty to open the door for her. This time she took my hand and led me up to her room so I could help her become the old her.

Clare started to rummage through her closet and had finally found what she was looking for. She went into the bathroom and changed. She came back out and looked amazing…Clare looked really beautiful. She had on a blue and green floral top with a blue sweater over that. Also she had on a dark jean skirt and black leggings with black flats.

"Clare, you look…really pretty…" I said. OH MY GOD! What the hell just slipped out of my mouth?

She blushed. "Thanks…now what do we do about all this black eyeliner and makeup…?" She said.

"Well you would still look amazing without the makeup but you shouldn't keep on all the dark eye shadow." She nodded and took off the makeup…now words can't describe how incredible Clare looked.

"Oh, do I look ugly?" CLARE HOW THE HELL COULD YOU… calm down Eli…

"NO! Clare you look beautiful…trust me." I said to her.

**Clare's POV**

I do trust Eli, I have only known him a day but…he is really amazing….

"Ok, then thank you. Are we ready to go?" I asked him. He nodded his head and we went down stairs and got into Morty.

"Clare, when we get to my house…I just want to warn you my family is a really weird…" Eli said. He seemed nervous.

"It's okay, I'm sure it's going to be fine." I say reassuring him but it didn't work.

"Well ,what I mean is that my mom jumps to conclusions. She will immediately think we are dating or something so don't get scared by that, and my little sister Lilly will agree with my mom and she will probably taunt us about it or something…" He muttered.

"It's ok, Do you and your sister get along well though?" Laughing a little at his embarrassment.

"Yes, I always look out for her and we get along great. But we tease each other ALOT. " He said.

We got to his house and when we were walking through the door his mom came and found us…

"Eli, who is this? Your new girlfriend perhaps?" He was right. She jumped to conclusions.

"No mom. This is Clare she is working on a play with me ok?" Eli said. His mm nodded and he took my hand and led me up to his room. It wasn't messy but it was full of skulls, band posters, and BLACK! His bedroom walls are painted Black his bed spread is Black and his curtains are even a light shade of Black.

"So, Clare want to start with the beginning or the end?" I didn't know what to choose I still hadn't read the script!

"Ummm, you can choose." I say. He skips to the end.

I really hope it isn't the kiss scene, but this is a one page thing so of course… it is…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews! I'm sorry the last chapter sucked…Enjoy this one I hope its better! SO maybe this might have some lip action in it? Maybe it might not? Read this chapter to find out! **

**Eli's POV**

I picked the last scene. I wanted to see how she would react since we have to kiss or whatever.

I started reading the part for mark...

"Penny, why don't you believe me? I'm in love with you!" I said reading my lines. Clare was blushing a little bit nervously.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" That's where I was supposed to kiss her…but I did a fake kiss. A stage kiss. I couldn't kiss her…I already feel myself falling for her. Kissing her would make it worse.

That's when my sister walked in. She was in the 7th grade.

"Eli, mom says you have to drive me and my friends to the movies later tonight because she is going somewhere with dad…Oh and hi I'm Lilly!" She says shaking Clare's hand.

"Hi!" Clare says to Lilly.

"Ok, Lilly I'll take you and your friends…how many of you am I taking exactly?" I asked her hoping not many…

"Just Jesse, Dylan, Ryan, Casey, Lexi, Maggie, and me!" I hate that Jesse kid…He is dating my sister and he is TROUBLE…

"Ok, you know I don't like that Jesse kid…You shouldn't be dating him!" I hate Jesse.

"Eli, CALM DOWN! He is a nice guy and I like him so GET over it! Also you have to take moms car not MORTY! I can't have my friends in a hearse even if I think its cool and Jesse does the rest of them would be scared! Ok well I'll let you guys practice now… But umm Clare you should read this…" Lilly says handing a note to Clare. WHAT THE HELL DOES IT SAY!

Lilly left and Clare was reading the note. She started CRACKING up!

"What does it say?" I asked her.

"She told me that you might try to make a move on me and I should keep a long distance away from you…!" She was still laughing and I was mad…I WILL KILL LILLY!

"I'm going to KILL her!" I say getting up but Clare grabbed my arm.

"Eli, Clam down. You go from not wanting her hurt by that Jesse kid and now your going to kill her? It doesn't make sense!" she said joking kind of.

"alright, well anyways I'm bored of practicing…" I say.

"Well do you want to go somewhere?" Clare asks me.

"Sure,ok come on. Were going for a ride." I said taking her hand and pulling her out to Morty.

"Where are we going?" She asked me.

"Anywhere."

And we started to drive. I didn't know where we were going exactly but I would find somewhere to stop eventually.

"Eli, why did you move to Degrassi?" Oh god here come the questions…

"I got expelled from my old school from getting in too many fights…so I had to come to Degrassi." I said to her.

"Oh, well if you want to get out of Degrassi its going to take A LOT more than fighting…" He voice trailed off.

"Who said I want to get out of it?" I asked her.

"Well, you just seem like you hate the school." She said.

"I did, until I met you. Clare you're a really cool person you know that?" She blushed a little and smiled, she looked really cute when she smiled.

"Oh, thanks." She said.

We sat there talking for about another hour and I finally saw a place I wanted to go. I saw a big park and it had a lot of trails and stuff so I figured that could waste some time. It was only 6PM I didn't need to be back to pick up my sisters friends until 9PM.

I took Clare's hand and we headed off into the park. I found a trail and we started to walk. Somehow In the car on the way here we were talking about relationships. Clare was continuing that now.

"So, KC kind of broke my heart…He found some blond cheerleader and dumped me." She sounded sad and broken like she wasn't complete. Maybe I could bring her happiness back…

"KC must be fucking blind then…" I almost yelled. I don't know why what she just said got me angry.

"Well, he isn't the brightest…he had some anger issues and stuff. So what about you?" She asked me.

"My girlfriend kind of died…I thought for a long time that I couldn't ever love anyone else but I pretty much have moved on I guess." I said to her hoping she wouldn't think I killed her with like a gun or anything…I kind of want Clare to like me.

"Oh, I'm sorry…So where are we now because we have been walking for an hour…" I wish I could answer her question. I didn't know where we were. We aren't on the track anymore.

"Clare I honestly have no clue…We will get out eventually, but for now since its still day light do you want to practice for the play some more before we try to find a way out of here?" I really want her to say yes because…I really want to kiss her.

"Sure." She says and we go sit down by a tree in the grass.

We started saying the lines just like last time and when we got to the kiss part. I chickened out…I didn't kiss her for real…AGAIN! What the hell is wrong with me?

We practiced the first part a few times then I realized it was getting dark. I checked the time and it was…840PM! The time went by WAY too fast and my sister has to go to that movie! It is going to take an hour to get back!

"Clare we have to leave NOW! Its 840 and my sisters movie starts at 9! She is going to kill me!" I took Clare's hand and we started to run around like Idiots trying to find a way out. When we finally did I ran to Morty and I started to drive. By the time we got back it was too late…It was already 10PM but something was going on inside the house.

I saw blinking colors and lights and when me and Clare got out of Morty we heard a faint music and as we got closer to the house it got louder….

"Oh no…" I say as me and Clare enter the house. I see a bunch of kids and my sister all laughing and dancing and she was throwing a PARTY! I see my sister with her BOYFRIEND Jesse and he kisses her…OH NO!

I tell Clare to stay at the door. I walk over to the stereo and un plug it and I turned the lights on.

"LILLY! What do you think you are doing throwing a party? MOM is going to freak out!" I yell at Lilly.

"BUT ELI! You didn't come get us to go to the movies so I invited everyone over for a party instead! I'm in 7th grade you know! I'm not four! AND YOU CANT TELL MOM ABOUT THIS OR I WILL TELL HER THAT YOU DIDN'T TAKE US AND WERE OUT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND UNTIL 10 AT NIGHT!" Lilly yelled at me.

"OK, Lilly your right but when is mom getting home?" I ask her calmed down a little bit.

"Like tomorrow morning…" OH THANK GOD!

"Ok, you and your friends have until 11 then you all need to clean this up and I'm taking everyone HOME!" I say to Lilly. She nods her head and I take Clare up to my room again.

"Sorry about that. I can't believe what she has done..." Clare looks at me and then starts laughing.

"What is so funny!" I say to Clare.

"Eli you're so funny when you're all protective of your sister! And it's really cute!" She says still laughing a little bit.

"Oh whatever…So you want me to take you home now?" I ask since it is like 10:30PM.

"Sure, my parents are probably freaking out anyways."

**Clare's POV**

Eli took my hand again which he has been doing a lot this whole night. He led me out to Morty and started to drive. But he passed my neighborhood?

"Eli, you just-"He cut me off.

"Clare, I think I should at least take you out to eat or something it is like really late ok?" He said to me.

"Oh, ok…" He took us to the Dot.

We ordered our food and stuff but while we were eating and talking someone walked up behind Eli and threw a punch at Eli's head! But luckily Eli dogged it.

"What the HELL Fitz!" Eli screamed at the guy.

"Aww, Emo boy did you think that just by leaving a different town you could escape me. And who is this sexy lady friend you have with you?" WHO IS THIS DUDE?

"Fitz fuck the hell off and go die." Eli said.

"Fine fine…I'll find your ass later." He came over to me and kissed my cheek! Eli stood up and kicked him in the balls…

"YOU EVER EVEN GET NEAR HER AGAIN THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" Eli screamed at Fitz. He grabbed my hand and we stepped over Fitz. Eli left the money for the food on the table and he took me out to Morty. We started to drive.

"So I'm guessing that that guy is the reason you got expelled?" I asked. He nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't know how he knew where I moved..." Eli said to me.

"Oh." Eli pulled into my driveway and got out. He took my hand and walked me up to the door.

"I'm sorry this night sucked Clare…" He said to me dropping my hands.

"No it didn't! This was really fun Eli." I said hoping it would make him happier.

"Oh, well im glad you had a good time…Goodnight Clare." He said about to walk away but then he turned around and crushed his lips to mine. He put his arm around my waste and depend the kiss.

"Goodnight Clare." He said walking away and going to Morty.

ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY JUST KISSSEDDDDD MEE! I couldn't stop saying that in my head for an hour.

So he does like me….RIGHT?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so someone told me that you aren't allowed to spell Ally like the way I just did…well I think I'm going to KEEP spelling it like that because its spelled two ways so ya…. ANYWAYS! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Eli's POV**

While I was driving home I was so happy! I got to KISS Clare! I just wonder if I should have stayed and talked to her a little…I mean I don't want to make her mad. I kind of just kissed her said goodnight and left. I guess it's going to be fine, and kissing her in the skit is going to be REALLY easy now.

I pulled into my driveway and when I went inside ALL the kids were gone. Well except my sister.

"ELI! Did you kiss Clare? I can tell because of the way your smirking!" Lilly said running over to me.

"Yes…" I said faintly. My sister is really smart…

"Good, I like her!" Lilly said exited.

"Lilly, I don't even know if she likes me back…" I said.

"Well, did she kiss you back?" Lilly asked.

"Yes…" I said remembering her soft lips on mine…

"THEN SHE LIKES YOU BACK DUMMY!" Lilly screamed. Getting up in my face.

"ALRIGHT STOP YELLING! I'm going to bed…Clean up this mess." I said. She started to clean and I went upstairs. My life just got 100% better tonight.

**The next day…**

I walk into Degrassi and immediately look for Clare. I want to see her. I want to make her mine…just because I kissed her doesn't make it so…I need to know I have her for myself.

I see her at her locker putting books in when someone walks up behind her. It was some random guy. He just took one look at Clare and pulled her around to face him. He then started attacking her lips. Clare was trying to get him off of her but she couldn't so I guess I have to step in.

I walk over to the guy pull him off of Clare and throw him into a locker. I then punched him various times and kicked him in the balls. Then he fell to the ground in pain. "DON'T MESS WITH HER AGAIN OR YOU WILL GET HURT!" I screamed as I went over to get Clare away from this maniac.

"Come on were skipping school." I said grabbing her arm and leading her out to Morty.

"ELI! I can't skip school! We have to work on that play thing today anyways!" Clare started protesting.

"We have all week to work on that fake romance…" I said calming her down.

"Fine but where are we going anyways?" She asked. WOW. I thought she might say something about me I don't know…KISSING HER!

"Clare, I think first we need to talk about what happened last night…" Clare blushed.

"Well…Ok then…So why exactly did you kiss me?" She asked. I 'm not sure Clare because I felt like it! It's not like I like you are anything…No.

"Well, I really like you Clare. You're different from all the other girls. I mean you're not scared to be yourself and your just…perfect." I say leaning over and kissing her.

"I like you too Eli…But I'm nowhere near perfect…I'm a mess." Clare says to me.

"Nope, Clare your perfect. And don't protest because you will pay." I say jokingly.

"Oh, really how so?" She asked. So I showed her. I tickled her until she could hardly breathe she was laughing so hard. I stopped and let her talk.

"Really Eli, I'm serious I am a mess…My life is pretty much screwed up completely." She said. I wonder what she means by that?

"What do you mean Clare?" I ask her. She looks really sad and broken.

"I just have a lot of issues at home and this whole Degrassi sex affair has really screwed me up…Thanks for helping me at least find the strength to wear my normal clothes again Eli." Clare said.

I want her to be happy. I need to find out what's wrong, but more importantly I need her to be mine…

**Clare's POV**

Eli is so amazing. He really listens to me and when I'm around him I don't have to hide.

The truth is that at home my parents are constantly fighting and don't give the time of day about me. That's why I burn myself, and cut. Home isn't good. And with the school thing I just feel like living isn't that great.

"Clare, will you be mine?" Eli asked me. I didn't realize how close he was. His face was right next to mine. I'm being consumed by my own thoughts…

"Y-yes…" I say shyly. I haven't known him more than a few days…But I really like him so my heart took over and those words just slipped out.

Eli took my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine once again.

When he pulled away we started to drive. He had my hand in his and we drove in silence. Not an awkward silence but a nice peaceful silence. I didn't know where he was taking me but if I got lost with Eli again I wouldn't mind…


	6. Chapter 6

**Clare's POV**

Eli had been driving with me for hours. I don't know where he could possibly be taking us but I guess I shouldn't care. I should just be happy to be with him.

After another hour or two I fell asleep. I woke up in a beautiful field on the top of a hill overlooking a lake. I was surrounded by flowers and the sun was just setting outside.

"You like it?" Eli asked me. I jumped a little bit not knowing he was right next to me the whole time.

"It's amazing! Eli how did you-"He cut me off.

"My grandmother owned this place. When she passed away she left it to my family." He said. He put his arm around me and we both lay back down.

"Clare, tell me what's wrong… I don't want you to be sad anymore. Please Clare tell me what's wrong at home…" Eli said.

"Ok, well my parents are constantly fighting and yelling at home and don't care about me…" I said tears starting to leak out of her eyes.

"You should tell them how you feel Clare." Eli said to me.

"I can't Eli they won't listen they will just ignore me." I said to him.

"Well you should make them listen…But Clare if you ever need anything ask me ok?" Eli said moving closer to me.

"Ok. I will." I said.

"Alright well it's time to get your mind off of that! Were going swimming!" Eli said getting up.

"What? Eli it's dark outside now and I don't have my bathing suit!" I protested.

"We can just swim in our underwear duh Clare." Eli said laughing a little bit.

"But-" I said but got cut off by Eli's LIPS!

"NO Buts! Just swim! Let's go!" He said grabbing my hand as we both ran down the hill.

We both started stripping out of our clothes. I felt weird at first. Then Eli gave me a reassuring smile.

I walked over to him and pushed him in the water!

"What was that for CLARE!" He yelled laughing.

"Making me do this!" I said jumping in after him.

When I jumped in he pulled me close to him and whispered something in my ear…

"I will make you pay for that." Then he let me go.

I drifted backwards for a moment then looked at Eli. He was just floating on his back looking up at the sky. He looked really hot with his shirt off. The water was glistening off his chest in the moon light.

I snapped out of it and started to swim up behind him. I then splashed a bunch of water on his face!

"Now you really have to pay Clare!" He said! He started swimming towards me and I got out of the lake.

"HA! I would like to see you even try to get me Goldsworthy!" I said running away from him. Eli had gotten out of the water and was really close to me.

He finally caught me. He wrapped his arms around me and then pressed my lips to his. We parted then he grabbed my hand and pulled me somewhere.

"Where are we going now?" I asked Eli.

"Inside." He said and we kept walking until we reached this HUGE house. It was on the other side of the hill.

"This was my grandmother's house. Which is also my family's now." He said smiling looking up at it.

"It's a really pretty house Eli. Don't you think we should head home now though? I mean it's 8PM and we all wet." I said to him checking my phone for the time.

"Nope, we aren't going home." He said to me.

"What?" I asked him a little shocked.

"Clare, we are staying here tonight. We don't have school tomorrow or anything anyways." He said.

"But Eli won't your parents worry?" I asked him.

"Nope, Lilly is covering for me. She said that if I stop talking bad about her boyfriend for the rest of the week she would tell my mom that I was upset because Morty is in the repair shop or something and that I have locked myself in my room" He said smirking.

"Alright then." I said as Eli pulled me inside.

He dragged me up stairs to a huge dark room. The walls were painted black and looked similar to his room at his house.

"I come here a lot." He said knowing I was looking all up and down the walls.

"So we should probably change now." Eli said looking through some drawers.

"Ok…" I said to him.

"Are you ok with a pair of my boxers and a tee shirt?" He asked.

"Sure." I said to him. We were already in our undergarments so I just put the clothes on in there.

"WOW, Clare you look hot in my clothes!" He said jokingly kissing me forehead.

Then he dragged me back downstairs.

**Eli's POV**

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked Clare.

"Sure." She replied.

"Ok, they are all over there on the shelf you can pick while I go make popcorn." I said pointing to the movies then leaving the room.

I made some popcorn and when I went back in to Clare she had found a romantic movie…GREAT.

"Oh god Clare do we have to watch this…" I said holding up her choice. The Notebook.

"YES! Eli it's so good! PLEASE!" She was begging me.

"Alright…" I mumbled and put the movie.

We had been watching the movie all the way up to the point when the couple was just about to have Sex and it got SUPER awkward! I couldn't take another minute of this movie so I took some popcorn and threw it at Clare.

"HEY!" She threw some back at me. We started running around the house laughing having popcorn when someone knocked on the door…

"Stay here." I said to Clare. Who in the WORLD would be here? We are out in the middle of like no where!

I opened the front door and saw Fitz's best friend Owen standing there with a note in his hand.

"Here, From Fitz." He handed me the note and then walked away. HOW DID HE KNOW WHERE I WAS?

I opened it and read it.

_So emo boy I found a way to completely ruin you for good. I guess that Sexy chick of yours will be MINE in no time… _

_~Fitz_

Oh no. Clare is MINE! IF FITZ EVEN LAYS A HAND ON HER I WILL KILL HIM! I THOUGHT I MADE THAT CLEAR WHEN I KICKED HIM IN THE FREAKING BALLS THE OTHER DAY!

I walked back to Clare and my face was raging red. I looked like I was about to explode.

"Who was it?" Clare asked me.

"Some kid from my old school, He gave me a note from that Ass that kissed you at the Dot the other day." I said still really MAD.

"Oh." She looked down. I calmed down a little bit and walked closer to her. I took both of her hands in mine and pressed her gently against the wall. I kissed her passionately and slipped my tongue into her mouth.

When we parted I was out of breath and so was she.

"Clare, Promise me you won't go near Fitz, That Idiot that kissed you ok?" I asked her.

"I promise Eli." She said giving me a small smile and then yawning.

"Ok let's go to sleep now." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her upstairs.

We both slid into the bed and I put my arms around her. I kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear again.

"Goodnight beautiful." I said then I pulled her into me closer.

We both fell asleep. But when I woke up I had another note taped to my forehead.

From Fitz again! How the hell did he get into this house…


	7. Chapter 7

Eli's POV

I pulled the note off my head and read what it said…

_Emo boy,_

_Took some pictures of that amazingly hot girl last night. She is VERY heavy sleeper. But will be mine in no time. Oh and don't leave your windows open at night… Dumb ass_

_~Fitz _

I AM SO GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM. I look over next to me and Clare is still laying there. This is going to sound really stalkerish but she looks like an angle sleeping.

I placed a kiss on her head and she opened her eyes.

"Morning." I say as she sits up.

"Morning." She says smiling.

"Clare, ok don't freak out but… that guy I punched at the Dot and told you to stay away from kind of broke in here last night and left a note on my head saying he took pictures of you…" Her eyes shot open. I didn't want to worry her but I didn't want her to find out later and get mad at me.

"WHAT!" She almost screams.

"I don't know how he climbed up the side of the house or how he found us here but I promise I won't let him harm you ok?" She nods her head.

"We should get home now Eli, my parents don't really care about me but they might start to notice I'm gone." I nodded and we both got dressed.

I took her hand and led her back downstairs. We got into Morty and started to drive.

The drive was silent. I'm pretty sure Clare was just as scared as I was. If she gets hurt its going to be all my fault. GREAT, this was all going great until Fitz had to step in.

When we arrived at her house, I jumped out of Morty to run over and open the door for her.

I pulled her up into my arms.

"Clare, if anything happens to you, you need to tell me. If anything ever seems strange or anyone you don't know is ever following you PLEASE tell me ok?" I whispered into her ear. She nodded her head and I pulled her into a kiss. I let go of her and she ran inside.

Now I need to FIND Fitz and put this little war to an end. If Clare gets taken from me, so will life.

**END OF CHAPTER 7!**

**AUTHORS NOTE  
**

**I'm so so so so SORRY! I know this chapter was short and SUCKED big time but the next chapter is going to be VERY interesting also I need to answer some Questions**

**Ok someone mentioned that JT was on the show way before Clare Ally and KC and stuff but I needed something big enough to cause the school to go into the crazy sex revalution!**

**Also someone said I should stop spelling Ally like I just did but It can be spelled two ways and I like this way so ya!**

**Also This is not when vegas night happened because well… I have never mentioned Vegas night in this at all and Eli and Clare just met so ya.**

**Also someone said that changing Clare into a slut wasn't good but she is back now! Also just because Eli already had sex with his ex doesn't mean that he is sex crazy.. maybe he really LOVED julia ya so anyways just had to clear some things up!**

**The next chapter I promise will be amazing if you guys REVIEW! I need reviews to keep this going! PleasPLEASEPLEASE review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eli's POV**

I got into Morty and went to Fitz's house. I needed to tell him I was done with this. All of this fighting, I moved for a reason why was he still screwing with my life?

I knocked on his door.

"What the hell are you doing here Emo boy?" He asked smirking and coming outside.

"I'm here to end this war." I say.

"Why the HELL would I agree to that?" He asked.

"Because it already got us both in trouble once I just want to stop ok? I don't want to be in anymore of this senseless fighting ok. So can you please leave me alone?" I ask him.

"Awww but the fun has just began. I really wanted a chance to take that girl of yours as my new sex playmate." He stated talking about Clare. That did it! I WAS JUST HERE TO FIX THINGS! HE CANT TALK ABOUT CLARE LIKE THAT! But i had an advantage. Before I moved I planted some weed on him. It's in the side pocket that he never opens and if the cops found that he could be in jail for a few years.

I threw a punch at him and then got in my car and drove off. I needed to call the cops and inform them of the weed then they would arrest him and Clare would be safe.

I called the cops and they went to his house. I'm pretty sure he was arrested because a bunch of cop cars went to his house and then well when I went by his mom was crying on the front porch. I just laughed and went home.

**The next day…**

I went to Clare's house the next morning really early. It was like 5AM I climbed through her window.

I went over to her bed and kissed her head. She shot up in the dark and I smirked.

"Clare, its only me." I said.

"OMG! Eli what are you doing in here?" Clare asked me.

"I'm coming to see my beautiful girlfriend to inform her that I got Fitz arrested and now you're safe. Also I kind of wanted to hold you in my arms." I said.

"Well then get in here." She said. I slid into bed with her and wrapped my arms around her.

"So how did you do it?" Clare asked me.

"Planted drugs on him." I said.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

I lay there the rest of the morning with her and I occasionally kissed her lips. I love Clare and now that she is safe she will be mine forever.

**END**

**I'm so sorry but I'm ending this story. I'm getting pretty bored of it so I'm going to work on my next one now! **

**I know the end SUCKED. But I just needed it to end already!**


End file.
